Pups Hear Monty's Backstory
Collab episode with Vanguard and ClockSamurai Summary Today is Monty's Birthday! And the pups are throwing him a surprise party, but he is nowhere to be seen! Van and Suzan then must try and find him, and bring him back to the Lookout! On the way, Monty tells Van his backstory, and why on his birthday he isolates himself in the woods! Because as it turns out, he was once an imprisoned monster of the Fear Cooperation! Characters * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Drum * Van * Cali * Rio * Monty * Logan * Suzan * Reji * Night Ryder * Robert Hayate (First appearance) * The Past Imprisoned Monsters (First appearance) Transcript (Title card with Monty in a containment cube on it) Monty: Pups Hear Monty's Backstory! (The PAW Patrol are busy setting up a birthday party for Monty at Katie's) Van: Wow, I'm so excited for Monty's birthday! Rocky: Streamers deploy! (He uses his catapult to set up streamers) Van: Wow very officiant Rocky! Drum: (helping set up) Nerd! Van: I heard that! Rocky: Thanks! Suzan: Monty is gonna be so happy! Even though he doesn't enjoy birthday parties... Van: What?! Why not? Logan: Well, there was a reason, but I forgot... Van: But how could you forget something about your own brother?! Logan: Well.... The thing is... It's something we would never tell anyone else... Van: I understand.... Drum: Everyone has dark secrets like that. I'm sure even this nerd does! (He points to Van) Van: Okay, A: Stop calling me a nerd! And B: If I did I don't remember! Kinda forgot my past in case you haven't noticed! Suzan: Even though... Monty doesn't want to talk about it even more... Van: Well, I won't pressure him! Drum: I know you forgot but maybe you do! Van: Well I don't know, Drum.... Logan: Look, we gotta go find him, I already know where he is.... Van: Okay! Anything to shut this guy up (He points to drum) Drum: I head that! Logan: Alright! Let's go! (He grabs his morphboard) Suzan, activate the warp circle. Suzan: Got it! (She pulls out the Warp Circle) Let's go! (The three head into the gate, where it brings them to a broken destroyed laboratory) Van: Huh? Why are we at a lab? Logan: Oh dear.... He must still be sad.... Van: Monty?! Are you there?? Monty..... Listen if you are here! I know you are sad..... Please let us help! Suzan: I hope he is still not sad about the Break-in of 1985.... Van: Break-in? Monty: Don't even bother telling him Suzan.... He'll only become more heartbroken.. Van: Monty...... When will you guys learn...... I don't CARE about myself...... I care about you guys! Logan: Sigh.... I guess we couldn't hold it any longer... Van, look.... (He shows Van three holding containers that are missing the tubes) Van: What are those? Logan: Sigh... those... are our birth tubes.... Van: Whoa, wait you guys were born in tubes? Suzan: You see.... Back then, before you were born... 30 years ago... (She sadly pulls a piece of the scene to cause a flashback) (Title banner: 30 years ago) (Hawkwerk is in his lab, with a genius couple coming in) Hawkwerk: Ah yes! Mr. and Mrs. Shindo! Welcome! What brings you here to my lab???? Kai Shindo: So, are our creations ready? Hawkwerk: Oh yes! Your creations! Right this way! (He leads them to three tubes) Ta-da! Misaki Shindo: It's a good thing you made them Hawkwerk. For we must keep them safe. Once united they will be the strongest warriors ever known! Hawkwerk: Correct Mrs. Shindo! Kai Shindo: Hm... I have only one question for you Hawkwerk, what are their names? Hawkwerk: For the calico, I have named him Logan, for the Darkling, I have named him Monty, and for the human, I have named her Suzan! They will be known as the Hinako Triplets! Misaki Shindo: Oh, our son will be so thrilled to meet his new family! (Hawkwerk's phone rings) Hawkwerk: Oh, excuse me for a minute! (He answers it) Hello? Past Mayor Humdinger: Hawkwerk! We have a bit of a problem! Hawkwerk: Horace, what's wrong? Horace: Well, ya see... There's been a breach at the gates! D.E.M.I.S.E has broken into the Headquarters! I managed to use a warp pad to escape just before they broke in! You gotta get your creations out of there! Hawkwerk: I can't! The agents of D.E.M.I.S.E must not reach the new Hinakos or the dimension portal! Misaki Shindo: We can't Jeopardize their safety or our son's safety Kai Shindo: What should we do Hawkwerk!? Hawkwerk: We must close the portal, quickly! Misaki Shindo: But it'll take months to recharge! And what about the creations?! Hawkwerk: Don't worry! I'll send them to save havens! Misaki: But sir... Hawkwerk: No time for that! Get to safety, now!!!! Misaki: But- Hawkwerk: GO!!!!!!! (The couple then leave and run out the lab, while Hawkwerk starts punching in coordinates for the Hinakos safe havens) Suzan: (Narrating) Due to what was happening... Hawkwerk sent us to different safe havens. I had gotten Kyoto, Japan. Logan had gotten London, U.K, while Monty... Well, he ended up in a remote cabin in the woods, in Toronto, Canada... Only it had... a dark secret.... (Monty's capsule smashes through an invisible force field, that lands near a bush where a grave's latches are open. The capsule then opens, sending Monty out) Newborn Monty: (He comes flying out of his capsule) Whoawhoawhoa!! (He A la Spin Dashes into the grave's center, with him hitting an elevator's fuse box, and falls into the elevator cube that opens) Oof! Ow... W-Where am I???? Who am I.... (Scene changer: Monty's badge) (Meanwhile, an Adult Fox is checking the monitors) Reji: So... Has the armor been made yet.... Robert? Robert: Patience Reji, It'll will come.... Silas! Has the betting board been set up!? Silas: Yes sir! I have the board all set up! Robert: Ah, good! And who are you two betting on?? Reji: I will be betting on the Nanobot Lord! Now when he attacks I'll sneak into the portal and kill that kid! Robert: Well, I shall be betting on the thing that I enjoy! The Phantom of the Opera! And I shall win, like I did last year! Reji: Well, this year it doesn't matter who wins, all that matters is having the blood of those four stain the floor! Robert: Right! Even though Silas' choice is stupid! Silas: Will you shut up! Reji: Silence! Now have you finished our transporter? Silas: Yes master! Reji: Perfect, we will send monsters to the real world too! And then the boy and those pests will never unite! Robert: Well, it's true Silas! You always bet on the same thing every year! I should just call you the heart-acher! Silas: Grr.... Reji: (He slaps Robert) Shut up! We must move now! (The main monitor then shows something) Computer Voice: Attention! Attention! Elevator breach in elevator 180! Reji: Huh? Who dares?! (The computer shows Monty in the elevator) Reji: Hm.... it's one of those pests! Maybe we can use this one! Robert: You mean use him in the Ritual? I don't know... Reji: It must be done! It'll fuel the portal to the real world! Robert: Well, okay! I guess then we will have to erase this choice then! (He erases Mewtwo And replaces it with Dog-Squid-Thingy?) Reji: Yes... Our plan will be good!! (He laughs evilly) Robert: Accounting is gonna be pissed off... Reji: That doesn't matter! Robert: Yeah... I only hope that Mew won't be... (Meanwhile, in one of the containment cubes, Mewtwo sees a thought) Mewtwo: How DARE they! I will destroy this other monster! (Scene changer: Master Ball) (Monty is looking around his containment cube) Monty: I wonder what this place is..... It's so weird! (He looks in one of the other cubes, and sees a teddy bear) Aw..... What's a teddy weddy doing there? (He touches it and it changes into a killer teddy bear) Whoa! Killer Teddy Bear: (He growls at him) Monty: Well, that was creepy.... (The cube starts to move) Huh?? What in the world is this place... (He then sees a ice like person, floating) Okay, this just got weird.... Ice Ghost: GRAH!! Monty: Gah!! What the?! Ice Ghost: What are you doing here?! Monty: That's what I'm trying to find out! Ice Ghost: Well this is not the place for a mortal like you! Monty: Hey! You watch your mouth! (The cube starts to move again) Gah..... I'm starting to get vertigo! (He then looks to see two monsters, on the right, it is a Beautiful Woman, on the left, it is Mewtwo) Okay... This just got bad fast.... (He then notices the beautiful woman) Or... maybe not... *He cat calls to the woman* (The woman then switches over to her ugly side) Monty: Gah!! (He runs and ends up slamming into the other plexiglass side of his cube) What the heck was tha- (He notices Mewtwo) AH!!!!! Mutant gecko!! Mewtwo: I am not a gecko, I am a Pokemon! Monty: I don't care what you are, just get me out of here!! (He bangs on the plexiglass) Why can't I get out!? Mewtwo: It is because now you are one of us! Monty: One of what?! A Poke-monk!? Mewtwo: No.... And the correct term is Pokemon! Monty: Then what am I?! Mewtwo: you are now a monster under the control of the Fear Cooperation! Monty: Gr... I'll show those little WITCHES!! *He continues to bang on the plexiglass barrier* GRAH!!! Let me out of here!!! (The camera then pans out on Monty, with it revealing many more monsters in their cubes) (Scene changer: Fear Co. Badge) (Kalvin and his Cohorts enter the control room) Kalvin: What up, Bozos?! Silas: We are finishing up the betting board! Better hurry, I'm getting a lot for the betting pool! Kalvin: Oh boy! Oh boy! Move over! (He shoves Silas) Hm.... Gasp.... Killer Tomatoes!! Score! (He writes his name on the betting board next to Killer Tomatoes) And what will the Stanislavsky siblings bet on??? Ivana: I shot at Killer Bowler Hat! Sparky: Duh... I'll take the Giant Rats! Kalvin: Ah yes!! Hahaha! I shall write it down! (As Kalvin does so, various commotion happens around the control room with some of it's workers, discussing their picks) Tabby: I'm telling ya, The Skeleton bull is gonna kill 'em this year, a Caterpillar isn't gonna be deadly Kobe! Kobe: As if, The Wiggler is gonna crush 'em! Tabby: Oh please, you know how much damage a Caterpillar can do?! Archives Member: (To the Psychologist) Look, Bill Cypher is gonna do better then some ghost mask wearing serial killer! Psychologist: Perhaps you don't get this, he is a serial killer wearing a Ghost Mask! Archives Member: How dare you sass me!! (He pounces on his argumentor) Transport Member: I mean should I call her, should I text her? I doubt she even likes the Key Keeper! Kitchen Staff Member: Well, I heard she likes the Dancing Crow Man! Transport Member: Oh well that's just great! First she prefers a Dancing Crow, and second, I don't even know what object can do well for the Darkling!! Robert: Hold everything! What is this... Darkling?? Zoology, back me up here! Zoology Member: Is this because I backed up the toilet? Robert: No you idiots, I mean tell me what this "Darkling" is!! Zoology Member: Well, um... Robert: I said tell me now, or I'll feed you to the Giant Rats! Zoology Member: Honestly, we don't know! We're still studying it! Robert: Grah!!! (He slams the desk) That does it! The betting pool is postponed! I want that freak gone!!! Zoology Member: But sir, You can't do that! Reji: NO, THERE WELL BE NO POSTPONEMENT! Robert: NO!!!! JUST KILL THAT FREAKING OCTOPUS!!!!!!! (He starts to turn into his fear beast, but we only see his shadow) DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! ALL OF YOU GO HOME!!! YOU'RE ALL FIRED!!! Reji: My plan will not be interrupted by the likes of you (He slices off his head) Robert: GRAH!!! (He grabs his blade and breaks it in half) ATTENTION SECURITY FORCE, I WANT THE DARKLING OUT OF THIS PLACE, NOW!!!!!!!!! Reji: You... FOOL!!!(He destroys the whole place in dark matter blast) I WONT LET YOU INTERFERE (he then forms the purgatory knight armor) Robert: GRAH!!! (He starts to charge at Reji) (Scene changer: Monty's badge) Monty: Sigh.... I can't believe I'm stuck here.... I wonder when I'm gonna get out... (The elevator then stops, and opens) Monty: Wha.... (He is amazed at what he sees) Whoa... It's a whole 'nother world down here! (The PA system then comes on, with the fight being heard through the system) Reji: I won't let you kill the Darkling you will all be the puppets of HADES!!!! Monty: Hades?? (He raises an eyebrow) Robert: No, no!!! Attention, whoever is near the elevators, seek shelter! The guards have gone AWOL!! Monty: AWOL?? Reji: ALL GUARDS, CAPTURE HIM!!!! Monty: Oh boy, that ain't good! (He heads into a room, that has a control box with buttons on it) Oh..... Pretty colors!! (He notices the purge button) Huh? Purge?? (He presses it) Odd.... Crow Solider Captain: Hold it!! (The crows stop near the elevator area, and try and figure out what that noise is, until they realize that the elevator's monsters are going to kill them) Crow Solider Captain: We're in SO much trouble.... (The elevators open and the first wave of monsters attack. The order is left to right. With the Left side releasing the Dancing Crow Man, Nixels, Zuni Fetish Doll and Balloon Boy and the Right side releasing the Gremlins, Creeper, Archie Benjamen and the Red Arremer, they attack and kill all of the guards) Zuni Fetish Doll: GRAH!!! (The screen then fades to black) (Scene changer: Fear Co Badge) (A group of reinforcements rush down the elevator area to assist their fallen comrades) (The guards rush down the halls and appear near the elevator area) Crow Guard Captain: Oh... my... god... (The wave of guards then notices a pair of giant rats chewing the remains of a few guards, as one of them drops from the ceiling, the rats notice them) Giant Rat 1: Hey look! Our second helpings have come! Giant Rat 2: Let's make a meal of em! (The elevator bells ding) Giant Rat 1: We'll let the other guys do that! (Meanwhile, Monty is hiding from the madness he had caused) Monty: It's all a dream.. this is a nightmare!! (Bill Cypher then appears near him) AH!!! Floating Pyramid monster!! Bill: Whoa whoa kid, ya gotta calm down! Monty: Wh-Who are you?? Bill: The name's Bill, Bill Cypher (He gives Monty a business card) My card! Monty: Bill... W-What's happening out there?! Bill: Look kid, get this, you triggered the purge releasing us all! Monty: I-I just don't know why... H-He told me to do it! I-I just don't know who did this... I want out of here! (He cries on Bill's shoulders) Bill: (He wipes his tears) Listen it's no big deal. Tell ya what I'll help ya out of here! Monty: R-Really?? T-That would be great... But I'm not really sure if it's safe out there yet.... Can you show me somehow? Bill: Well of course! (His body goes static like a TV screen and then it shows the events going on out there) (An elevator opens to have Mewtwo come out of it) Monty: Hey it's that Gecko guy! Bill: Um kid, His name is Mewtwo and he's after you. Monty: What?! (Another elevator opens and it releases Springtrap, who pounces on another guard) Monty: What the heck was that?! Bill: That was Springtrap, the assistant to the Purple Man. (Another elevator opens, to have the Dazzlings exit out in slow motion) Monty: Hubba hubba... Who are those lovely ladies?? *He cat calls* Bill: Um..... Monty: What? Was it something I said?? (The door then is opened by a Troll with a large key) Key Keeper: Duh... Me like opening doors! Monty: Um... Bill, who's your friend?? Bill: Oh this is just The Key Keeper here! He loves opening doors! Discord: Make a hole troll bait!! (Discord and The Dazzlings head in the same room Monty and Bill are in, with them trying to hold the door which is being attacked by Twinbellows and a Triple Headed Stuffed Monster) Sonata: That was too close! Adagio: Bill, this is complete chaos! How long until Hawkwerk comes?! Bill: He will come soon my dear soon! Monty: Who's Hawkwerk?? Bill: He's this great guy from an agency called H.E.A.R.T.S! Monty: What is H.E- (Mewtwo then warps in) Adagio: Mewtwo?! How did you get in here?! Mewtwo: Do not be afraid, I'm just here trying to escape. I took a wrong turn Monty: Well, the only thing we can do since we're here.... Bill! Continue with the live footage!! Bill: You got it dude! (He does so by showing the rest of the footage) (The footage that plays is Gastly chasing down workers through a hallway) Sonata: Well that looks bad... Monty: For them at least... (Amidst the chaos, a Killer Jukebox chases one of the workers, while a Hockey Masked Wearing Psychopath throws a worker off of a railing, with the Loch Ness Monster catching him in her mouth before he could touch the ground) Monty: Nice catch! (The footage then switches to a Killer Tomato trying to attack a worker) Monty: A tomato? Really? Bill: Wow the creators of this series are getting really uncreative! (The second footage then shows Oogie Boogie spinning a Goat Worker on a roulette wheel) Monty: Oh... Spinning wheel... Who is that guy? Sonata: That is the Oogie Boogie Man.. Monty: Well it would make sense that he would be a gambler, and good at Wheel of Fortune... (He approaches Sonata Dusk) Now... back to me and you... (He holds a rose in his teeth) I don't think we were introduced.... I am Monty.... Sonata: And I am NOT that desperate! (He pushes him away) (The footage then switches to a cat worker getting hit with a paint can that was hanging from the ceiling) Monty: OH! That's gotta hurt! (He notices the bandits) Why are they monsters? Bill: Each monster is based off a fear in either reality or fiction! Monty: Oh... okay... (He approaches Aria Blaze) Now I don't have any likes and dislikes but I'm sure they will be at your fitting.. So, what are yours?? *He winks at her a few times* Aria: Sorry, I'm not that desperate either Monty: Aw.... Do you think your leader is? Adagio: In your dreams! Monty: Drats.... (A jersey devil then bursts through the glass window that was near the button) Monty: Whoa!! What was that?! Bill, mind telling me what crashed though?! Bill: That's the Jersey Devil! Monty: Jersey what now?! Bill: He is a rumored creature that originated from New Jersey! Monty: Is it deadly?? Bill: Yep! Monty: Then we better get outta here!! (The guys and Dazzlings escape from the room, and take a moment of breather) Monty: Phew! That was a close o- (He notices the Succubus) AROO!!!! (His eyes turn into hearts) Succubus: Ah yes... Come here.... i know you like what you see! Monty: Oh yeah... (He drools a bit) I like what I see.... (The Jersey Devil then roars) But.... I'm currently after someone else, bye! (He and the others run off) Bill: Seriously?! Do you have to flirt with EVERY girl you see, Monty!?!?!?!? Monty: Well... I think... I don't really know... And yet... The name Hawkwerk... sounds so.... familiar... Mewtwo: Perhaps you know him? Monty: Eh... I don't know... I need a snack... That is normally what gives Darklings better IQ... Wonder if there's a break room in this place? Bill: It's just around the hall! Monty: Good, cause I am gonna need some! I've been trapped in that cube a long time ya know! (Scene changer: Monty's badge) (Meanwhile, Reji and Robert are still fighting) Robert: You will not use the Darkling's power!!! Reji: I must! I MUST DESTROY THE DRAGON CHILD! If I use his own comrade against him and his friends they will be crippled! Headless Horseman: Hahahahaha!!! (He throws his flaming head at Reji) Robert: What the?! Reji: HOW DARE YOU (He slashes at the Headless Horseman, and The Puppet pounces on Reji) Headless Horseman: Robert, come! Robert: What do you mean?! Reji: You aren't going anywhere! DEMIOS! Demios: As you command (he slashes at the horseman) Headless Horseman's Horse: Phantom!!! Help him!! (The Phantom of the Opera then appears) Phantom of the Opera: On it! (He appears near Robert) Hurry, this way Mr. Hayate! Robert: Got it! (Scene changer: Fear Co. Badge) Monty: Ah... Here we are... Break room! (He heads to a vending machine) Du-do-da-duh-dum.... (He presses a few buttons) Ah! Come to papa! (A noise is then heard) Monty: Huh?? (He notices something in the shadows) What is that?? (Monty then looks closer at the shadow, and The Mangled Fox Robot jumpscare him) Monty: GAH!!! What the heck is that?!?!?! Bill: That was just Mangle, an animatronic robot.... Monty: I don't care what it is, let's just get out of here!! (The gang head to the exit) Monty: Oh man, that was close.... Discord: Wait... we are short one Dazzling! Bill: Yeah, where did Adagio go? (Adagio then screams, off screen) Monty: Let's go! (They re-enter and see a batch of Microbots all over the place, spawning walls) Nanobot Lord: You will not foil Lord Reji's plan!! Adagio: Help!!!!!! Aria: We gotta help her! Sonata: Lady Adagio! Monty: Gah.. there has to be a way... Think think think.... (He uses his knowledge a la Jimmy Neutron to think of a plan) And I got nothing... Bill: Gah!! (He shoves a candy bar in his mouth and makes him eat it) This should give your brain a boost! Monty: Now I got something! Mewtwo, I'm gonna need you for something! (He notices Godzilla) And you too, big... Giant... Rubber thing?? Godzilla: Roar?? Mewtwo: How do you need me and Godzilla's help?? Monty: Trust me, it's gonna be a good plan! (Scene changer: Monty's badge) (Monty then puts on a stunt man costume, with Mewtwo acting as his board) Mewtwo: Are you sure about this?? Monty: Don't worry Mewtwo, this is gonna work out! Mewtwo: (sigh) The things I do for monsters! Monty: Don't worry Adagio, we're coming to rescue you! Ready Mewtwo? Mewtwo: I-I guess.... Monty: Alright, here we go!!! (He grabs Mewtwo and slides down Godzilla's back) Yabba-dabba-doo!!! And.... Mask punch! (He punches the mask off of the Nanobot lord) Nano, no mo! (The nanobot hand that was holding Adagio hostage then disappears) Adagio: Wow! Way to go Monty! You know... I may have misjudged you... Monty: Well duh, that would show that mean freak to try and harm someone! Adagio: Hm... Ya know... Maybe I can give you something to thank you! Monty: Oh and what would that be? Adagio: This. (She kisses Monty on the cheek) Monty: Gah- I knew it!! I knew I could snag one, haha! (He then grabs Adagio, twirls her around and then gives her a long kiss) You are welcome... Adagio: Wow, that was pretty........ Amazing! Monty: I know right? I am a pretty good kisser.. (The doors are then burst open) Dog Solider: Alright, all monsters, evacuate! Alpha team, get the monsters out of here, team Bravo find any survivors!! Move out, move out!! Bill: And that is my cue! See ya kid! (Bill then floats towards the exit, as other monsters follow) Aria: Come on Adagio, we gotta go! Sonata: Yeah! Besides, today is (Singing) Taco Tuesday!! Adagio: I-I will! I just gotta do something first... (He walks up to Monty) Mont! Monty: Yeah Adagio?? Adagio: I meant to give you something! (She gives Monty her number) Call me sometime! (She walks off and kisses Monty on the cheek) Later! Monty: Bye guys!! Past Imprisoned Monsters: Bye!! (Hawkwerk then comes in towards Monty) Hawkwerk: Well well, there you are Monty! (He picks him up) I've been looking for you! Monty: Hey how do you know my name?? Hawkwerk: Come with me, and I shall explain everything! (The flashback then ends) Monty: And because Demona has the Dazzlings under her wing, it's no use now... Van: oh Monty........ I'm sorry dude Monty: It's not your fault.... Night Ryder: (He suddenly appears) For it... Is mine... Van: Wait.. Why is it your fault? Night Ryder: I know why I was made by Mayor Humdinger now.. It's not to cause havoc in Adventure Bay, but to stop D.E.M.I.S.E once and for all! Van: Oh man.......... Monty: Yeah.... For once, I agree with Ni- (He notices a pic of the genius couple the picture had a child on it) Whoa... Van, dude... Look! The people in this picture, these are our parents! Van: What?! No way, let me see that! (He looks at it and sees the kid but that causes a memory flash) I-I know them.......... That's my mom, and my dad! Night Ryder: Gr.... D.E.M.I.S.E has gone too far.... (He then falls to his knees and starts to shout) YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, REJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (The episode then cuts to black) Trivia * This episode reveals how the Hinakos were born * Monty uses Mewtwo as a snowboard in this episode during the purge * The song that plays during the scene where Monty rescues Adagio is an Instrumental version of I Need a Hero. Category:ClockwerkSamurai12's Episodes